<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the oyster 🦪 by a_big_apple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365640">the oyster 🦪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple'>a_big_apple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and it's bright [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gem Sex, Gems shapeshifting human genitalia, OT3, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/F, also Gems with no genitalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is taking on too much, and needs to relax. Bismuth and Volleyball have a plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl/Pink Diamond's Original Pearl | Volleyball, Pearl/Pink Diamond’s Original Pearl | Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and it's bright [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the oyster 🦪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So many fun things come out of discord discussions, and this is one of them. Big thanks to The Reef for endless inspirations and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmeshellder">gimmeshellder</a> for the beta and the title!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bismuth’s been shaping the same delicate finial for at least an hour when her phone chimes in her pocket. She lets it be for a moment, minutely adjusting the position of a curl of iron before it cools, then sets her work down and stretches; she’s been hunched over too long. Her phone chimes again, a reminder, and she pulls it out to look. It’s a text from Volleyball—no message, just a single emoji. An oyster.</p>
<p><em>Well, </em>she thinks, tucking the phone away again, <em>the finial can wait until tomorrow.</em></p>
<p>A moment later a brisk knock sounds on the open doorframe of the forge. “Oh Bismuth, do you have a moment?”</p>
<p>She looks up to find Pearl crossing her threshold with Volley close behind, and can’t help but grin to see them. “More than a moment, for my two favorite Gems.”</p>
<p>Pearl smiles, fond. “I need to talk to you about preparations for the talent showcase next week, I’ve had more students sign up and some of their performances might require some set construction—“</p>
<p>Like fluttering moths, Pearl’s pale hands sketch out her words in the air with a manic tinge, and her voice is creeping up into her higher registers. Bismuth slides a glance at Volley, rubs two fingers slowly to her own forehead as though deeply considering whatever it is Pearl’s talking about.</p>
<p>Volley gives a tiny, wicked grin, and casually lays a hand on her own chest, traces a square with one finger.</p>
<p>“—could do something like a mountain, for the backdrop?”</p>
<p>“I think I can handle that,” Bismuth says, focusing in on Pearl again. “I’m done with classes for the day, why don’t we go in the back room and you can fill me in on all the details?”</p>
<p>Volley leans in with a kiss to Pearl’s cheek. “I have to be at the greenhouse in a few minutes, I’ll come find you two after.”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Bismuth confirms, and takes Pearl’s hand to tug her gently along.</p>
<p>The back room of the forge is Bismuth’s quiet, private place, furnished with a desk and chair in the corner, a self-replenishing lava flow set into one wall for heat and light, and a wide, high bed for when she wants to sleep—or, well. Other bed activities. She gestures for Pearl to take a seat there now, and goes to the desk to jot down a few notes. “So, a mountain, you said?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I think that would be a fine fit thematically for the majority of the performances. There are one or two that might require some more specific builds, there’s an aquamarine who wants to do some kind of aerial obstacle course—“</p>
<p>Bismuth scribbles another note, then turns to dip her hands in the lava flow, splashes some on her face. When she turns back, Pearl is still gesticulating, her eyes on the middle distance; she’s talking mostly to herself now, following a thread of digressions that are only barely connected to set construction. She doesn’t so much as pause for breath as Bismuth sinks down beside her and turns her a little by the shoulders, but her stream of consciousness stutters to a halt when Bismuth’s thumbs press between her shoulder blades and slide upward to the back of her neck.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” she hums, distracted, and her hands circle as she tries to get her thoughts back. “So, then I was thinking that we could...could.” Her chin dips as Bismuth rubs careful circles along the line of her shoulders. “Bismuth.”</p>
<p>“I’m listening, hon. You just look a little tense.”</p>
<p>“Our musculature is just a conscious manifestation of light.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and yours is <em>tense</em>. C’mon, Pearl, you and I both know you don’t need actual muscles to enjoy a nice massage. Take this off,” she suggests, tugging at Pearl’s jacket, “and tell me more about the quartz acrobatics team idea.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m a little worried they’ll get too rambunctious for the size of the stage,” Pearl replies, but she shrugs her jacket off and rolls it up in her lap, occupying her hands with it until it disappears in a little sparkling burst. Bismuth digs in deeper with her thumbs, putting careful strength behind them; Pearl’s head slopes a little lower. “Your hands are so warm.”</p>
<p>“Fresh from the lava.” Slowly she makes her way down, below Pearl’s shoulders, along the top of her shirt. “So, the quartzes?”</p>
<p>“I suppose it can wait,” Pearl sighs, resigned, but she leans forward with elbows on her knees to give Bismuth the full curve of her back. “Your plan is awfully transparent, you know.”</p>
<p>Bismuth’s thumbs slide down the long, slender line to her hips. “As long as it’s working. You wanna lay down, detective?”</p>
<p>Pearl huffs, then straightens and twists herself around. The crooked smile she gives Bismuth is knowing, and tense, and eager; the kiss she leans in for is laced with heat. “Okay.”</p>
<p>She’s so beautiful, stretching out on her front in Bismuth’s bed, waiting to be touched. She wears every emotion on her sleeve, but she’s not often so physically unguarded, submitting her body without complaint. Her head is turned to the side on her folded arms, one eye slitted open, watching her peripheral expectantly.</p>
<p>It could make Bismuth cry, if she wasn’t so suddenly burning from her cheeks to her gem. Carefully straddling Pearl’s legs, she leans in to rub her bare shoulders in earnest.</p>
<p>Pearl muffles a moan in the crook of her elbow, arching just a smidge into Bismuth’s hands. “You can go a little harder.”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Mmmhmm.”</p>
<p>Molasses-slow, she works her way down, feeling Pearl melt a little more with every inch her hands traverse. She’s so small, Bismuth’s palms span the entire width of her. Along the shallow curve of her waist and the dip of her lower back, crossing the hem of her pants to knead her hips, her quiet sounds guide where to linger, where to dig deep.</p>
<p>It takes all Bismuth’s willpower to bypass the very cute butt so temptingly presented, and dive back in on the backs of Pearl’s thighs instead. Pearl squirms minutely but doesn’t protest.</p>
<p>“Still good?” Bismuth asks, quiet in the treacly tension of the room, rolling her thumbs, careful behind her knees and digging in again to her calves. Pearl sighs, deep and satisfied, flexes her ankles in a gentle stretch.</p>
<p>“Still good.”</p>
<p>Bismuth takes her sweet time working back upward again, lingering once more on the length of Pearl’s thighs; they feel breakable as twigs in her hands, but she knows better, has seen on so many occasions what Pearl’s delicate body can do. It’s almost unbelievable, that a big lug like Bismuth is allowed to touch her, to ply her until she’s soft and eager, to…</p>
<p>“You missed a spot on the way down,” Pearl murmurs, interrupting her thoughts. “Make sure you get it this time.”</p>
<p>Bismuth bites her lip trying not to laugh. “Oh, here, you mean?” she asks, and squeezes the perfect handfuls of Pearl’s ass. </p>
<p>“<em>Right</em> there,” Pearl sighs.</p>
<p>Bismuth spends a little time there, worshipful, watching the blue tinge of a blush blossom on the back of Pearl’s neck; then up, up, up, until Bismuth’s thumbs are pressing carefully to meet that tempting blush. Pearl’s cheek is flushed too, and Bismuth leans down to kiss it. “You wanna turn over?”</p>
<p>Twisting, Pearl catches Bismuth’s mouth with her own; then she’s glowing, tingly under Bismuth’s hands, wriggling over onto her back. The glow fades as she breaks the kiss and she’s still in her shirt and jeans, but the hungry look in her eyes says she’s got whatever body she’s interested in having tonight underneath. Then she stretches her arms above her head and slowly rolls against the mattress, raising an expectant eyebrow.</p>
<p>Bismuth grins in answer, and reaches up to stroke her thumb in a casual circle around Pearl’s gem.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh,</em>” she sighs, caught by surprise, and her eyes flutter closed. Bismuth kisses her again, closedmouthed and gentle, then pulls back and sets to work on her arms.</p>
<p>***🦪***</p>
<p>They’ve barely done anything at all, and every inch of Pearl’s form is crackling with anticipation. Bismuth works her arms, her fingers, her palms, with excruciating thoroughness, then carefully kneads her chest above the neckline of her shirt, and <em>stars</em> Pearl is trying to play her game but she made herself nipples just so that Bismuth would <em>touch them. </em>It warms her like a sweater in winter that Bismuth wants to take care of her, to slow her down and banish some of the stress that can make her—she’s well aware—fairly irritating to spend time with. It delights her that Volleyball was certainly also in on this plan, that Pearl’s lovers, so different from each other, have such harmony together. That they love each other, as Pearl could never do when Rose was—</p>
<p>She puts Rose out of her mind. She’s thinking too much. That’s what this lovely trap they constructed for her is about, right? They know how hard it is for her to cede control, to just exist in the moment, even a moment of pleasure. The least she can do is try to give what’s being asked of her.</p>
<p>What Bismuth’s heavy, warm hands are asking as they press lower at last, feeling out the shape of her breasts through her shirt. Pearl’s chin tips up and a breath shakes out of her, and she can <em>hear</em> Bismuth’s smile. “Well well,” Bismuth drawls, a low rumble, “seems like you might have some other plans for this perfectly innocent hot stone massage.”</p>
<p>Pearl squirms as Bismuth’s thumbs find her nipples, swirling them in languid circles. “Just...changing up the terrain,” she replies, missing casual by a mile. </p>
<p>Bismuth hums, presses just a fraction harder. “Anything you want, Pearl.” </p>
<p>When she pries her eyes open again, Bismuth is watching her—hungry, adoring. Perfectly, utterly sincere. Pearl reaches for her. “Kiss me, then,” she asks, and Bismuth leans in to oblige.</p>
<p>Kissing Bismuth is all-encompassing; her mouth devours, hot as the forge, carefully intense. Pearl buries her hands in Bismuth’s heavy locs, slowly tightens her grip as if she could hold her in place with her strength alone—and Bismuth, so huge she can encompass Pearl’s whole torso in her palms, shivers and moans into Pearl’s mouth as though she’s well and duly trapped.</p>
<p>The sound flashes through Pearl’s body like a blow, and she echoes it as Bismuth’s fingers hook in her shirt, hustle it down to bunch around her waist. “Touch me,” she gasps, muffled against Bismuth’s mouth, her back arching. “I’m so—“</p>
<p>“Easy,” Bismuth soothes, pulling back a little, pressing a gentle kiss to her nose and then her gem. “Slow down.”</p>
<p>“<em>Bismuth—</em>“</p>
<p>“I got you, baby,” she murmurs, “nice and slow.” Then those hands, precise and dextrous, <em>twirl </em>her nipples between fingers and thumbs. Pearl bites her lip hard against a groan, pressing up into it, the little shocks of pleasure that zing up to her gem and down between her legs. “Just a little taste,” Bismuth rumbles, “to tide you over, huh?” A swift, shocking <em>pinch</em> rips a cry from Pearl’s throat, and just as quickly Bismuth’s palms envelop her chest, kneading as Pearl pants through the spike of arousal. </p>
<p>Pearl loosens her grip on Bismuth’s hair, lets her hands flop down to cover her face. “<em>Stars</em>. You’ll dissipate me at this rate.”</p>
<p>“Pshaw,” Bismuth grins. “You can take anything I can dish out. And you will, won’t you? You’re all tense again. You’ll let me loosen you up?”</p>
<p>Pearl slows her breathing, resigned, delighted, so <em>incredibly</em> turned on, and nods.</p>
<p>“That’s my Renegade.” With steady pressure her hands work down Pearl’s stomach and squeeze her hips, curve around her thighs without so much as a teasing brush between them. It’s soothing and frustrating at once, letting her body settle again into tender anticipation, understanding now the glacial speed tonight is clearly going to take. When she uncovers her eyes, Bismuth is focused on her task, beautiful in her intensity—all that power, tempered and directed into the simple goal of keeping Pearl grounded, that warm touch closing around her knees and stretching her legs out, carefully rolling her ankles and squeezing the tops of her feet. When Bismuth sits back to regard her, eyes sliding up and up, she must find something that she’s looking for; she rests her hands lightly on Pearl’s shins and smiles. “Just look at you.”</p>
<p>Pearl feels herself flush, reaches out a hand; Bismuth takes it immediately. “You’re too good for me,” Pearl murmurs, and Bismuth’s smile twists.</p>
<p>“None of that, now.” </p>
<p>“I love you,” Pearl offers, like an apology.</p>
<p>Bismuth takes that too, squeezes her fingers. “Love you too. Always.”</p>
<p>“Then I have to tell you…” Pearl covers their joined hands with her other one. “You missed another spot.”</p>
<p>Bismuth snorts, but her face flushes darker. “That so?”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm.” Pearl’s thighs tip open, a suggestion; she lays Bismuth’s hand low on her belly, watches her through half-lidded eyes.</p>
<p>Unmoved, Bismuth tips her head consideringly. “I think I did get here, Pearl. I’m very thorough.”</p>
<p>It’s Pearl’s turn to flush, thwarted, but if that’s the game, she’ll play it. <em>Stars</em>. She slides Bismuth’s hand down where she needs it, holds it there, holds her eyes, chews on her lip to keep from actually <em>begging</em>.</p>
<p>Casual as anything, Bismuth strokes her thumb in a searing line along the center seam of Pearl’s jeans. “Oh, is there something here you wanted me to find?”</p>
<p>Pearl’s so wet Bismuth must be able to feel it, stars, <em>hear </em>it as Pearl squirms under the touch, arches her shoulders up to watch, but nothing on her face gives her away—nothing but the dark blush, spreading down her chest, blooming around her gem. Pearl’s hands clench around Bismuth’s, pressing, flexing her hips up into Bismuth’s palm with a shaky breath. “Like this,” she breathes. Bismuth swallows.</p>
<p>Then the door clicks open, letting in a shaft of brighter light, and Volley slips inside. “Oh!” she says, with a delighted expression. “I’m just in time.”</p>
<p>Bismuth’s hand slides sideways, curves lightly around her hip, and Pearl flops back onto the bed with a quiet whine. “Just loosening her up for you,” Bismuth tells Volley with a grin, lifts Pearl’s hands to show how her limp arms wobble. “Look at this. A noodle.”</p>
<p>“I just want to eat her up,” Volley coos.</p>
<p>***🦪***</p>
<p>They look so stunning together, washed in the warm light of the lava. For a moment, Volley hesitates to disturb the scene—but it’s clear Bismuth was waiting for her, judging by the frustrated crinkle of Pearl’s eyebrows and the pleading angle of her thighs. Volley fairly floats across the room, her gem already warming before she’s even touched them.</p>
<p>Bismuth welcomes her to the bed with an open arm, folding her close for a kiss. “Missed you, sweet pea,” she rumbles. “We both did. Right, Pearl?”</p>
<p>Pearl lets out a long, slow breath, and curls upright. “Desperately.” Her expression is so rumpled, put-upon; though it’s a front, Volley takes pity on her, holds her face in one hand and takes her mouth with eager attention. </p>
<p>“You poor thing. Don’t worry,” Volley hums against her lips, dives back in to taste Pearl’s answering moan. </p>
<p>Bismuth’s fingers curl around her waist, scrape softly along the edge of her gem; Pearl wriggles closer. </p>
<p>Gently, before she can get too sucked in, Volley pulls back. “I think someone’s wearing too many clothes,” she suggests, light, and Pearl makes a hopeful sound. Volley tips her eye toward Bismuth.</p>
<p>“You know?” Bismuth agrees, smile going sly, “I think you’re right.” Then she sits back, starting to glow, settling with one leg beneath her and hands propped on her thighs. When the glow fades, it takes her overalls with it; there’s nothing human beneath, just a <em>very</em> inviting swath of purple, broad and solid. Pearl surges forward immediately, crawling into her lap, latching onto her mouth like she’s magnetized. </p>
<p>Volley doesn’t try to stop her. She feels the same pull herself, all that skin on offer, gem gleaming in her chest. It’s as comforting as it is intoxicating to press up against the warm slab of her, like a lizard sunning on a rock.</p>
<p>Bismuth’s arms wrap loose around Pearl, keeping her close, and Volley nestles in behind her to ghost tiny kisses across her bare shoulders. After a good long while, a sigh rolls through Pearl and she retreats from Bismuth’s mouth, leans into Volley’s touch. Some of the frustration has eased out of her frame, replaced with languid movement; Volley can’t see her face, but can imagine what it looks like. </p>
<p>“A rock and a soft place,” Bismuth murmurs, stroking Pearl’s cheek. “You know, I bet Volley was thinking about you all through that gardening class. About what she wanted to do with you. Why don’t you give her a little sugar, hmm?”</p>
<p>Pearl hums back, low and rumbly, wriggles around to face Volley with a politely predatory look. “I’m sorry,” she purrs, “we’re neglecting you.” </p>
<p>“I don’t mind,” she says, but presses forward into Pearl’s reach, kissing her deep, slow as syrup. Delicate, Pearl’s teeth sting at her lip. “<em>Ah..</em>.arms up,” she pants, and Pearl’s arms float lazily into the air as Volley pulls her rumpled shirt off and tosses it aside. Better—so much better. Now when she rocks into Pearl’s body her gem glides achingly along bare skin, and she tips her head back to moan.</p>
<p>Pearl’s mouth paints a scorching trail down her throat, and Volley gasps for breath; Bismuth’s hands slide around the backs of Volley’s thighs, anchoring her so close that every tiny motion brings sweet friction on her gem, a thrum of electric sensation. With a shudder she tangles her fingers in Pearl’s hair. “You feel so good…” Pearl makes a strangled sound against her collarbone, cants her knees wider to slide herself along Volley’s thigh.</p>
<p>It’s all right. She won’t come just from that, even if Bismuth’s been teasing her, so Volley lets her chase it; every deep drag of her hips winds the pleasure tighter behind Volley’s gem, coiling. <em>Stars</em>, she wants Pearl’s gem under her lips, but that’s too fast, too soon—she has more plans for Pearl’s unwinding than just a quick rub-together in Bismuth’s lap. For herself, though—maybe just a little flash, to take the edge off—</p>
<p>A shadow falls over her face and when she drags her eye open, Bismuth is there, watching them both with undisguised want. She’s leaning close enough to kiss, so Volley does, gets a sweet little <em>huh</em> of surprise before Bismuth’s mouth consumes her. Heat washes from her throat to her gem, and she arches harder into Pearl, reaching; Bismuth’s hands tighten on her thighs as the glow brightens between them. </p>
<p>“That’s it,” Pearl urges against the curve of her neck, hands scrabbling in the dip of Volley’s back, the sliver of skin exposed there. “Bismuth—I want to hear her—”</p>
<p>Bismuth’s laugh vibrates through them both as she pulls her hot mouth from Volley’s. “Issat so,” she drawls, curls her head down instead to kiss the back of Pearl’s neck.</p>
<p>They’re stunning, flushed and moving, touching her, both of them watching her under their eyelids, bare shoulders broad and narrow and Volley has to oblige, drags a liquid moan up the melting column of her body, sings it out for them to hear. They have to <em>know</em>, how good—”’sgood, so good, <em>yes</em>—” they feel, how good she feels, coiling tighter and tighter—</p>
<p>It <em>springs</em> without warning, a swift lash of pleasure and the <em>pop</em> of her gem blowing bright; Volley clings hard to Pearl’s hair, riding through it, trembling cries falling out of her that she couldn’t hold back if she wanted to. Then Pearl catches her mouth, soft, hungry, tasting, rocking them together slower and slower though her whole body is taut with want everywhere they touch. Bismuth’s hands stroke her thighs, her hips, brisk and tender as the searing heat starts to cool.</p>
<p>“Gorgeous,” Bismuth praises. “Right, Pearl?”</p>
<p>Pearl sucks in a deep breath, lets it out on a wounded, hungry sound. “<em>Absolutely</em>.” </p>
<p>Volley feels so light, so lax, floating low like a cloud heavy with rain. She slumps further down into Pearl’s arms, smears a kiss on her forehead, just beside her gem. “Mmm.”</p>
<p>“<em>Stars</em>,” Pearl groans with a full-body twitch, and Bismuth pulls them both closer in her arms with a warm chuckle.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” she murmurs against Pearl’s cheek. “You’ll be wrung out like the laundry by the time we’re done with you.”</p>
<p>Pearl growls, but some of the stiffness of her limbs loosens again. “<em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want.” Volley nuzzles her cheek, lets their noses brush. “Maybe you’ll get it.”</p>
<p>“I want your skin,” Pearl sighs, her hands bracketing Volley’s sides, smoothing up her back, tracing the edges of her clothes. </p>
<p>Volley tucks her own hands between them, framing the shallow curve of Pearl’s breasts with her palms. “Mmm. Should we match?”</p>
<p>Pearl breathes into her touch, eyelids fluttering. “If...if you like.”</p>
<p>That deserves another kiss, light and quiet, one more point of connection as Volley makes the body she wants, melts the clothes away. It’s bliss, Pearl soaking her in, chest to chest and arms sliding together, Bismuth’s bare legs and solid embrace around them. “What else do you want,” she whispers against Pearl’s mouth.</p>
<p>Pearl delves deeper, a simmering press of tongues; when they break apart she tilts back against Bismuth’s chest with the air of a lazy cat, one knee—she’s still wearing her <em>jeans</em>, playing their game, and isn’t that a thrill—cocked casually wide. A hand reaches back, up, finding Bismuth’s shoulder; the other slides along her own thigh, palm up. “Ride me,” she thrums, and Volley shivers like a plucked guitar string.</p>
<p>***🦪***</p>
<p><em>Damn</em> but Pearl is hot when she’s bossy, back plastered to Bismuth’s body, winding them all up without changing the rules. She crooks her fingers and Volley swallows like she’s starving, shifts and resettles, sinking down into Pearl’s cupped hand with a shaky little sigh. Bismuth can feel the flex of Pearl’s arm, can see it on Volley’s face when Pearl’s thumb presses just the right button. </p>
<p>“Don’t move,” Volley says, quick and sharp, her hands gripping Pearl’s shoulders. “Right there.” Smooth as the ocean she rolls gentle into Pearl’s hold; Pearl licks her lips, and keeps still.</p>
<p>Quiet, rapt, they watch Volley move—taking her sweet time, lifting a hand to stroke her own throat and palm her breast, a show for her audience. Her hips <em>dig</em>, deeper, and Pearl’s thigh lifts up into the effort. “Fingers?”</p>
<p>Volley’s eye slides closed; she gives a quick, tiny nod. “Just a little—<em>ah</em>…”</p>
<p>“As a treat,” Pearl says, but her breath is coming fast again, fingers digging into Bismuth’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Bismuth takes pity—and also, her hands are sinfully empty. One pets Volley’s knee, grounding; the other sneaks over Pearl’s hip, traces her trembling inner thigh, the damp spot she’s made on her jeans. Pearl’s head tips back. “<em>Bismuth</em>…”</p>
<p>“Don’t mind me,” she says with a crooked grin. Careful, like the tiny adjustments to the finial she abandoned. <em>Detail work</em>. It’s gratifying, the way Pearl squirms, the way she takes the little Bismuth will give her and doesn’t ask for more—not yet, anyway. </p>
<p>Volley’s hips circle, honing in; her eyebrow wrinkles with tension. Gently Bismuth lifts a hand to her face, smooths Volley’s brow with her thumb, traces over the tiny ridges of her cracked eye. With a soft exhale Volley turns her face into the touch, lets Bismuth slide fingers into her hair and loosen her bun. Then her eye levers open again, and she smiles. “You can undo it,” she hums, lifts a hand to the other side and tugs. When Bismuth follows suit, she finds the tight coil unwinds easily, and two silky ropes untwist on either side, falling around her like a curtain. </p>
<p>Her hair is so <em>soft</em>, longer and thicker than it looks, and once it’s let loose it bounces up into gentle curls that swing as she tips forward, painting along Bismuth’s arm.</p>
<p>Then she feels Pearl hitch in a breath, looks down to find her staring with saucer eyes at the cloud of pink around them. “It curls,” she says, high and soft, and then she blinks, and tears are streaming down her face.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Volley murmurs, hips stuttering to a halt, “oh, Pearl, I’m sorry, I didn’t even think—”</p>
<p>Pearl laughs, wet, breathless. “No, don’t stop, it’s all right, I just...I just didn’t know, it’s...you’re beautiful this way. Please don’t stop.”</p>
<p>The tears are already slowing, and Volley leans close to wipe them away with her thumbs. Bismuth presses a kiss into her hair. “Pearl…”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I promise,” she says, tips her face up to look at Bismuth, then down again to Volley. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Oh...I love you too,” Volley sighs, sounding a little watery herself, and kisses her. “Usually it’s me who cries.”</p>
<p>“There’s time,” Pearl breathes against her mouth; Bismuth can see her arm working. “Will you come in my hand?”</p>
<p>“<em>Pearl</em>!” Volley moans, sucker-punched; Bismuth has to laugh. Still, she can feel the little trembles of Pearl’s breaths through her back, strokes along her thigh with soothing pressure. Pearl’s hand loosens on her shoulder, searches up to cup her face, and Bismuth tucks a kiss into her palm.</p>
<p>Pearl’s thumb traces the corner of her mouth. With a smile she knows Pearl can feel, she grazes her teeth along the heel of Pearl’s hand. Pearl sucks in a sharper breath then, and huffs. “Like that, is it?” She leans sideways into Bismuth’s arm around her, and with unnerving accuracy her fingers sweep down to catch in Bismuth’s gem. </p>
<p>It shocks a needy sound out of her—Volley’s eye pops open to see, and the roll of her hips intensifies as her mouth drops open. </p>
<p>Sure and firm, Pearl traces the outer edge, circles each step down inside, and it’s <em>so damn good</em>, but two can play at that. In one heavy stroke Bismuth brings her hand back between Pearl’s legs, more pressure than she’s had all night, and the crackling moan she gives in answer is hot as lava. “Yes, <em>yes,</em>” hissing out of her like steam.</p>
<p>Then Volley’s kissing her, and they disappear behind the pink waterfall of Volley’s hair. Must be good though, because Bismuth <em>can</em> see the sinuous curve of Volley’s back, working fast, can hear little whimpers and slick motion float up from between them. “Close,” Volley pants, “I’m so close Pearl—”</p>
<p>Pearl’s fingers <em>scrabble</em> at the inside of her gem, diving in deep to find purchase, and Bismuth’s whole body jerks. “<em>Fuck</em>, Pearl—”</p>
<p>She laughs, breathless, breaks away from Volley to crane her face up— “Always thought you’d like it rough—” and she grips hard, <em>scrapes</em> with her callouses, writhing electric everywhere their bodies touch— “Give it,” she demands, “kiss me—”</p>
<p>Bismuth curls into it as her gem heats, swift and bright, radiating from her scalp down to her <em>toes</em>, devours Pearl’s mouth as she’s overtaken by flash and thunder.</p>
<p>It’s all noise and hot, flooding pleasure; distantly she can hear herself shout, but she’s buried under the deluge. She comes back slow, throbbing with heat, finds Pearl’s hand gripping her own between her legs, finds Volleyball whining in the back of her throat, an overwhelmed tear squeezing out from under her eyelid and tracking down her face.</p>
<p>“You too,” Pearl is murmuring, hand working beneath Volley’s urgent hips. “Come on, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Bismuth’s arm feels like lead, but she drags her fingers up Volley’s thigh, her hip, her waist, thumbs the edge of her gem, featherlight. The answering squeal slides up and up to a wordless, trembling cry as her hands clamp down on Pearl’s arm. “Ooh stars oh stars oh stars oh <em>stars</em>—”</p>
<p>They watch her judder through it, flushed vibrant pink and hair spilling all over, Pearl’s mouth dropped open, Bismuth just getting her breath back and already her gem tingling with new warmth. They watch her slump, panting through little twitches of pleasure, arching deep against Pearl’s hand with a satisfied grunt. Finally she wrenches herself away, flops backward on the bed, limp as a discarded towel. “Fuck,” she says, precisely enunciated, and Bismuth laughs.</p>
<p>***🦪***</p>
<p>Pearl is <em>ablaze</em>. Every inch of her skin is prickling, sensitized, but all she can do is plaster her bare back against Bismuth’s chest to feel her heavy breath, rake her eyes over Volley’s form as she sprawls, spent, out of reach. In the dim room, her gem glows like a searchlight. Her slick hand is still flopped open on her thigh, already missing Volley’s weight, her warmth, pressed into it; on a lascivious impulse she slips it into the front of her jeans, tucked against her own humid heat. Just...a little touch, a little <em>press</em>, that’s not breaking the rules. She could end this anytime. The game isn’t to deny her—it’s to make her deny herself. They’d do anything she asked them to, told them to, and they’re waiting to see how long it takes her to break.</p>
<p>But <em>stars</em>, does she want more than her own hand.</p>
<p>“Nice and easy,” Bismuth breathes into her hair, and Volley’s eye slits open to look. </p>
<p>“Oh,” she purrs, and reaches with coaxing hands. “Come here and kiss me.”</p>
<p>The distance between the heated touch of Bismuth’s skin and Volley’s promising embrace seems almost too vast to cross, but Bismuth’s hands give her hips a nudge. “Go on,” she says, “don’t leave our girl waiting. She wants a kiss.”</p>
<p>Pearl can never deny her. She peels herself upright, crawls on knees and one hand to flop down along Volley’s side, straddling her thigh with a hopeful moan and then pressing the sound to Volley’s lips. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Volley sighs into her kisses, light and soft. “Thanks for letting us have you. Slowing it down. I know it’s hard.”</p>
<p>That’s too much—Pearl doesn’t have <em>room</em> for that much feeling, not when she’s floating like this, toward a precipice that doesn’t seem to get any closer. She buries her face in the silky fluff of Volley’s hair, and the slide of it against her gem sends a jolt of <em>want</em> straight down between her legs.</p>
<p>“Bis, d’you think—”</p>
<p>“Mmmhmm.” Warm hands enclose her hips again, cajole her over on her back; then Bismuth’s fingers curl under the waist of her jeans and tug them down. “Lift. I got you.”</p>
<p>The drag of fingers and fabric along her legs is <em>exquisite</em>. Bismuth’s palms pressing her knees apart is even better, all her focus narrowing to that steady touch, traveling the insides of her thighs—then, a warm, warning breath. Bismuth’s mouth drags along her skin in a searing path, tongue and teeth and little sucking kisses that could bruise, she <em>hopes</em> they bruise—she pulls her hand away, anticipation shuddering through her limbs, and then that wide mouth swallows her whole.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Volley sighs, curling close, “how does that feel?” Her hand finds Pearl’s, winds their fingers together over her stomach; between her legs Bismuth’s tongue laves her in long sweeps.</p>
<p>Pearl tips her face toward the words, eyes slipping closed. “So warm…<em>ah!</em>” A flash of tongue over her clit like touching a raw nerve, a dark chuckle against her and she’s buzzing to the roots of her hair. Volley’s hand in hers trails up to pet her chest, the peaks of her nipples; tiny kisses feather her eyelids and her burning cheeks. “I want—”</p>
<p>“I know,” Volley soothes, cradles her head. The kisses flutter over the furrow between her brows, then finally light on her gem.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Pearl hisses, arching, and Bismuth’s hands weigh her hips down, hold them still where she wants them. Her tongue presses in forceful pulses, and Pearl <em>aches</em> with it; when Volley’s mouth opens over her gem, a slow frictionless drag, it <em>shocks</em>. “Yes, yes, <em>please</em>—” Her free hand flails, finds purchase in thick locs and she can feel Bismuth’s head moving minutely side to side, feel the working of her jaw. Another jolt rockets through her and her thighs snap closed around Bismuth’s head, her heels digging restless in the mattress. Against her gem, Volley hums a pleased, coaxing sound as Pearl writhes.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop, don’t stop, so <em>close, don’t stop</em>,” and it comes out pleading; they double down until it’s all one sensation, sharp pleasure licking up her insides as the bubble of tension she’s been holding on to, holding <em>back</em> all night seems to pop. She’s slammed with scalding bliss that snaps her back up off the bed, scraping her throat raw with shouting and it doesn’t stop, it <em>doesn’t stop</em>—</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>She’s warm. Every inch of her is warm and raw and—did she <em>black out?</em>—she’s tucked close against a familiar broad chest, hemmed in by a narrow body and a warm gem nestled against her back. When she opens her eyes, Bismuth is watching her.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she says, quiet. “You okay? Looked like you were in another <em>dimension</em> for a minute there.”</p>
<p>“Mmm...think so.” More than okay, maybe. She doesn’t think she could move if she tried, and for once the perpetual motion machine of her mind is quiet.</p>
<p>Bismuth must see some of this on her face, because she smiles, small and warm. “That good, huh?”</p>
<p>Pearl puffs out a laugh. “Yeah. You?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah.” Her hand brushes over Pearl’s mussed hair, tender. “Those callouses...dang, Pearl.”</p>
<p>“I’ll remember. What about—” she tips her chin up and back, and Bismuth follows it with her eyes.</p>
<p>“Asleep.” </p>
<p>In the golden light of the lava Bismuth’s eyes are oil slicks, shimmering with rainbows. She’s so beautiful, and somehow, after everything life has thrown at them, Pearl is here in her bed. It’s nothing short of miraculous. “Did you ever imagine things would turn out like this?”</p>
<p>Bismuth’s eyes crinkle as her grin stretches. “I imagined a lot of things, Pearl. Some of ‘em...more or less like this. Needed something to fight for every day, something for me. You know I believed in the cause, as much as anybody—but that doesn’t get you through the…” She hesitates, as if reluctant to bring the mood down, and covers Pearl’s hand on the mattress between them with her own. “I definitely imagined you looking at me like that. Never thought I’d get it, though.”</p>
<p>“I never imagined anything like this,” Pearl admits, returning Bismuth’s grin. “But I’m so very glad to have it now.”</p>
<p>“Mmtooom,” Volley slurs into the back of her neck, shifting; her arm tucks close around Pearl’s waist.</p>
<p>Bismuth’s eyebrow arcs, and Pearl stifles a laugh. <em>Me too</em>, she mouths, and Bismuth nods sagely.</p>
<p>“You can sleep too,” she whispers, shifts to rest her palm lightly over Pearl’s gem. “We won’t watch your dreams.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to sleep,” she answers reflexively, even as she realizes her eyes are closed. Well. She <em>has</em> burned quite a lot of energy tonight.</p>
<p>Bismuth settles so close Pearl can feel the brush of eyelashes against her nose. “That’s my Renegade.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tumblr at a-big-apple! I'm not always this henry, I just love Pearl a lot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>